54th Order of the Rainbow Ninja
Description The 54th Order of the Rainbow Ninja is a ninja clan that was founded by Daveninja1. The Ninja Clan was hired out by Bedrock Industries to do their dirty work for them, and were directly involved in several cases of corporate espionage. They became famous for leaving rainbows at the scenes of their assassinations using Holo-projectors. The 54th Order of the Rainbow Ninja consisted of 54 members, and all but one died from the Ninja Wars. The current owner of Bedrock Industries, steveninja54, is the last remaining member of the 54th Order of the Rainbow Ninja. Founding Due to Daveninja1's origins being so mysterious, no one really knows the truth behind the founding of the organization. Many natives from the planet Niji say that the art of the Rainbow has been around since the beginning of the universe. But, according to steveninja54: 'We kinda came up with the idea when we were over at Dave's house watching The Last Samurai starring Tom Cruise." Affiliation with Bedrock Industries The alliance between the 54th Order of the Rainbow Ninja and Bedrock Industries began with Bedrock Industries paying an impressive price for the ninja clan to sabotage a factory of a rivaling company. The operation was a success, and Bedrock Ind. CEO, Ben Rock I, decided to hire on all 54 ninjas as full time employees for the company. Bedrock provided the ninjas with all the necessary commodities... and more. They offered to protect the planet Niji from the ever-growing Q Empire, and that they would respect and protect the ninja's homeland (hence the birth of #ProtectandRespect.) However, tensions began to rise with the mysterious death of Ben Rock I. His son, Ben Rock II, accused Daveninja1 for trying to overthrow the company by assassinating his father. Daveninja1 denied these claims but that didn't change Ben's mind. Ben made a deal with Q Inc. and told the ninjas that it was a move he made in order to protect Niji from being conquered by Q Inc. The deal was to become affiliates with them, and this would gain Quin's favor, so that the Ninja's homeland wouldn't be harmed by Q Inc. But ninjas are sneaky, and a ninja sneaked in on that meeting. The messenger, johnninja51, told Dave the truth about the deal with Q Inc.; it was a deal to colonize and industrialize Niji. After the Ninja Wars, steveninja54 took it upon himself to become head of the company. He made a deal with JKEnterprises, making Bedrock Industries a third-party weapons and tech provider for JKE. Ninja Wars The Ninja Wars were sparked between the 54th Order of the Rainbow Ninja, Bedrock Industries, and Q Inc. Daveninja1 led his elite ops on an attack on a crucial Q Inc. Outpost; this led Quin to blame Ben for the attack. Matters only escalated as harryninja43 intercepted documents that were of a deal with Q Inc. to provide supplies for the invasion of Niji. This turned the company against itself, and Ben set his sights on destroying the ninja. Numerous were the battles in the long civil war, and, eventually, the ninja's numbers began to dwindle. Daveninja1 decided that it was time to finish the war. If he could take the position of CEO of Bedrock Industries away from Ben Rock II, he could make a deal JKEnterprises to protect Niji from Q Inc. In the Battle of Ultimate Disrespect, Daveninja1 and his remaining six ninjas: steveninja54, tomninja33, wilfredninja11, larryninja50, harryninja43, and andrewninja44 overthrew Ben Rock II. Tragically, only steveninja54 was the only one who survived. Daveninja1 threw himself out of a window of a space cruiser while choke holding Ben Rock II. Both suffocated in space, and thus ending the Ninja Wars. Category:Organizations